Kiss Me
by celtics534
Summary: Some moments just require a kiss, something Harry and Ginny are happy to partake in. Multiple moments throughout their relationship that prove a kiss makes everything better.
1. First Move

**This is planned multiple moments throughout Harry and Ginny's relationship. I plan on having it go a chronological order. This one in particular is set after their first kiss in the Gryffindor common room.**

* * *

The sound of whistles, cheers, and some catcalls were blocked out as soon as the portrait hole closed. Ginny felt like she was floating, No one had ever kissed her like that. Even Dean, though he tried, did not, could not have the same effect that Harry had just had on her. Her lips were tingling, craving more.

Harry was looking like a spooked deer. He didn't seem to be able to comprehend what he had just done. Ginny had to force herself not to laugh, _This poor boy_. Weeks and weeks he had been staring at her and finally he does something about it. ' _He is confused on what to do bless him,_ ' Ginny thought.

They had been stand in front of the Fat Lady for at least two minutes. It was getting harder for Ginny not to laugh. Harry was unmoving, in a slight shocked state. He had faced down Lord Voldemort multiple times, but heaven forbid he knows how to act after kiss a girl.

Finally Ginny couldn't take it. She started laughing. She felt giddy and Harry's face just wasn't helping her cause. The laughter seemed to pull him out of his state. Harry turned towards Ginny, "Laugh it up Weasley, I don't find anything funny here."

Ginny laughed harder, "Trust me Potter, if you could see your face right now…" She let her sentence hang, so she could regain control over her laughter. "Come on let's go for a walk." Ginny grabbed his hand and started the familiar walk towards the grounds.

Harry put up no fight against her, falling right into step with her. They kept their hands locked in a tight embrace as they walked, down the multiple stairways and passages. Neither said a word, but then neither felt like they needed too. They were both comfortable with the silence.

Reaching the lake was no trouble, they didn't need to discuss where they were going, it was like their minds were melted together. They both knew where they wanted to go, and who they wanted to be with.

Ginny knew Harry was going to, to say it plainly, be awkward during the first few moments of their discussion. Hermione had told her that Harry was bad with social situations, especially if it included a girl he fancied. She knew she was going to need to lead him, get him through the awkward first talks.

They found a private spot on the edge of the water. Ginny figured that they would want some privacy. A tree was sitting slight back from the water, the perfect place to sit and keep cool. She tugged his hand towards the tree. Reaching their destination Ginny sat, pulling Harry down onto the grass with her.

They sat together, quite, listening to the sounds of other students enjoying the warm spring day. Hands still holding on to one another. Ginny couldn't help but realize a sigh. She knew she was going to have to start the process, make sure they discussed what just happened. While trying to figure out how to start the conversation, Harry spoke, "Sorry about that Ginny."

Ginny turned to look at the boy, His head was down looking at a blade of grass. His free hand running through field. Ginny laughed again, he was making it all to easy to mock him. He looked up at her laughter, his eyes showed his nerves all to well.

"Harry," Ginny said letting her laughter reside. "I'll tell you I'm not sorry, did you see Ron's face, man it looked like that boy was going to faint."

Harry let out a chuckle, "Well I mean… I didn't tell him I was planning to kiss his sister in front of the entire house." A smile was starting to appear on his face. Confidence coming back, just what Ginny wanted.

"Wait you kissed me?" Ginny asked innocently unable to contain a smirk, "I thought that I made the first move."

Harry looked into her eyes, "I wouldn't be sure about that Weasley. I definitely remember my head moving down towards yours first."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh again, she couldn't contain her joy. Here she was sitting with Harry, the boy who had been staring at her all year. The boy she had been starting at all five years, if she was real with herself.

"Well I ran towards you first, so does that make us equal?" Ginny asked in her 'sweet girl' voice. Harry smirked at her. He was about to speak, but Ginny was going to be the winner of this battle. Moving quickly she positioned herself over him and she pressed her mouth to his again.

It was short and sweet. As quickly as she arrived on his lips, she left them. His eyes met hers as she backed away. Craving and desire shown in his emerald orbs. She laughed and flicked his nose.

She couldn't remove her gaze from his eyes. She had always loved those eyes. They were different than anyone else's. Most people had blue or brown, but Harry he had such a vivid green. She could stare at them all day, if she didn't have other responsibilities

He held her eyes. He seemed as entrances with her as she was with his. He seemed to be trying to understand all of her through her eyes. He was trying to know all her secrets, her desires, all through her eyes.

Ginny couldn't tear herself away from him. She wanted it all, she always had wanted it all. She felt like she was falling, like she was falling straight into his gaze. She never wanted to remove her focus from his never would have been able to do this with Michael or Dean. Their eyes never held her attention like his did.

Harry was the first to break contact. Speaking softly, a mischievous smile graced his lips Harry said, "Wait a minute, Hermione said you got over me ages ago."

Ginny could physically feel the smirk forming at her mouth, "Oh yeah I'm totally over you. No feelings for you, whatsoever."

Harry meet her eyes again. She didn't realize how much she had missed those eyes. They had only been gone for less then a minute and she missed them, _Oh no Weasley your falling for his eyes alone, get a grip girl_.

"Well if there are no feelings I guess I should be leaving then," He started to move, getting on to his knees, "Don't wanna waste your…"

Ginny stopped him in the middle of his speech but grabbing his robes, pulling him back down to her level. "Just kiss me Potter."

* * *

 **Inspiration goes to Ed Sheeran's song** _ **Kiss Me**_ **. Some of the other chapters will use the same song as inspiration. As always thanks for reading and I would love to hear any thoughts or ideas.**

 **Celtics534**


	2. Hero Complex

**This is set right before the final Battle of Hogwarts. Any quotes that I use from the boy are set in** _ **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_ **Chapters 29 on page 589 and chapter 30 on pages 605 and 607 all on the US paperback version.**

* * *

Moving as quickly as the passage would allow Ginny went. This was her chance to get back to all her friends. Her chance to see her missing brother and best friend. Her chance to see him.

They had been gone since Bill's wedding. Ten months. Ten months to the day. She had been thinking about it. It couldn't leave her mind. It was a constant pressure in the back of her mind. Her brother, her best friend, her Harry.

Fred was right behind her, trying to keep pace. Being taller in this situation was not a good thing, with the passage being so small. George and Lee Jordan brought up the rear, talking quietly. Fred was the one who took Ginny from her own thoughts, "Ginny?"

No stopping her current pace she responded, "Mmmm Fred?"

Her prankster brother was being quiet as not no draw attention, something he didn't usual do, "You alright with…. You know… _everything_?" He left a slight implication on everything.

Fred was the sibling she had talked to during these long ten months. She told him everything. Her fears and worries. She told him about her current year at Hogwarts and she told him about her past year. He knew about the Carrows and he knew about Harry.

She wanted to falter to, to turn around and hug him, but she always knew that time was important in battle. She settled on turning her head and giving him a quick nod, "Yeah Fred, I'm fine. To be honest I'm more anxious than anything. I mean the message says 'we're fighting'. I'm ready to take down the stupid death eaters."

Fred remained silent for a moment. The tunnel was starting to slope upwards, causing Ginny's fast and steady pace to slow. This gave Fred a chance to catch up to his sister. "Everything will be fine Gin-Gin," Ginny scowled at the use of her least favorite nickname. "And there was another part of that message. Harry's back Ginny." He didn't say it in a mocking tone as he once would have. He said it in a comforting voice.

Ginny could feel her a small smile start to form on her lips, "Well you know Harry, Fred. That boy has such a hero complex. He probably hear about the Carrows treatment and thought ' _oh I need to be the hero. Ron, Hermione, I'm off to save the day again_.'"

Fred started to laugh. The sound echoed off the walls of the passage. Ginny turned her head so she could see her brothers face. His eyes were crinkled at the corners and his face was slightly flushed with his exuberance

"I bet," Fred started after his laughter subsided. "That he thought of a certain redhead."

Ginny continued walking, but she flicked her hair with the back of her hand. "As he should."

Fred chuckled again. The end of the passage was finally in slight. Finally she was going to be back. She was ready to see her school and all her fellow DA members. She was ready to see the trio who had been missing. She was ready to see him.

She halted right in front of the door. Taking a steadying breath. Fred placed a hand on her shoulder, "You go be the first one Ginny. I wouldn't want to distracting him with devilish good looks."

Ginny laughed, another smile lit up her face. She turned around and hugged her brother. He returned the embrace. "I love you, Fred."

"I love you too, Gin Gin. Now go." He released her. She turned back around and opened the door. Light billowed out, making it hard to see. Ginny blinked trying to adjust her vision. Instantly her eyes fell on him.

His hair was longer since the last time she had seen him. A beard was positioned on his face. His demeanor was tired and stressed. He looked almost like another person, but his eyes gave him away. Her favorite feature on him. His emerald eyes, semi hidden behind his glasses, shown that it was really him. Really Harry.

She had spent countless, joyous hours looking into those eyes at the end of last term. She could pick them out of any crowd. She knew their shape. She knew that they would darken if he talked about something that made him sad. She knew the way the would spark when she would lean in for a kiss.

She moved out of the door, the smile Fred had placed on her face growing to a size that was just to large for her face. She made eye contact with green orbs. His face stayed the same, but his eyes told another story. He was drinking her in, looking at her like he had ever seen her before.

Fred followed behind her, telling the room at large about the bar keeper. Ginny didn't even bother to try to listen. All attention was on Harry, all her senses were focused on him. Harry's mouth dropped open, his eyes finally falling off her. Slightly annoyed she turned to see what took away his eyes. Cho Chang, Harry's ex girlfriend. The slight annoyance expanded. ' _Bloody Cho Chang_ ' Ginny let out a slight huff and noticed Luna's dirty blond hair.

Ginny headed over to her friend, giving her a hug. "Luna I missed you. After you were taken I was so worried."

Luna returned her hug, "Oh I missed you too Ginny. It was bad, but then Harry came and saved me and Mr. Ollivander."

Ginny refrained a snort. ' _Of course it was Harry and his hero complex.'_ She released Luna from her arms, taking the seat Luna had been near. Luna perching herself on the arm.

"What about you Ginny?" Though Luna didn't say say the words out right, Ginny knew she was asking really about seeing Harry. She and Luna had talked multiple times during the first term. Ginny had told her about how much she missed her ex boyfriend.

"It…" Ginny started. It was hard to explain her feelings. She was happy to see Harry, but at the same time she was angry because she couldn't go up and talk to him. It was clear he was here for a purpose. He was doing his 'whisper and conspire with Ron and Hermione thing'.

Luna nodded, seeming to understand her. "I can bet Ginny, but did you see the way he looked at you when you came in?"

Ginny could feel a small smile form again, before she could do a snappy comment Harry spoke. The room seemed to snap right to him, listening to his every word. Harry asked about a item that had once been Ravenclaws. Ravenclaw's around the room, including the one sat on the arm of Ginny's chair, explained about a diadem.

It wasn't until Cho spoke up about taking Harry to the Ravenclaw common room that Ginny spoke up, "No, Luna will take Harry, won't you, Luna?" She hadn't meant to say it, but jealousy was one of her faults, and the idea of Cho alone with Harry. Luna agreed and Ginny was forced to watch Harry leave again.

Glancing around the room she caught Fred's eyes. He was shaking with silent laughter. ' _Smooth,'_ he mouthed at Ginny. As the mature person she was, Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

She headed over in the direction of Ron and Hermione, who were still standing where Harry left them, muttering to each other. When she got close enough she heard Hermione, "How are we going to destroy both of them?"

"Well I don't know what your trying to destroy," Ginny said making the two people turn, "But just one whiff of Ron and they will at least half way there."

Hermione moved first, engulfing Ginny in a large hug that would have made Ginny's mother proud. "Oh Ginny. I've missed you." Ginny gratefully returned the hug.

"I've missed you too. Even you Ron." Ron snorted. When Hermione pulled back Ron wrapped his arms around Ginny as well.

"Of course you've missed me, I'm a delight." Ginny laughed and held her brother closer. Ron pulled back but continued to look at her, then his eyes started to glaze. Then just as suddenly his eyes shot open wide and he whooped.

"Hermione come on! I know how to destroy them! The bathroom!" He grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her out of the room towards the same exit that had taken Harry from her. _Damn that exit_.

She mulled around the room. Talking with other members of the DA. People were constantly coming through the passage. Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt, and multiple other Order members.

The moment Molly Weasley came in the room, Ginny knew she was in trouble. Her mother came straight over to where she stood with Fred and George. She tried to go with a winning and innocent smile, "Hello Mum. Wonderful to see you."

Before Molly could yell at her only daughter, Harry came back into the room. It was as if the boy demanded attention. People instantly focused on him. People questioned what was going on. Harry told the room at large that Voldemort was on the way and they were preparing for battle in the Great Hall.

People surged forwards, Ginny trying to be apart of the crowd. Her mother stopping her, claiming she was too young, Ginny's least favorite reason for anything. Ginny argued with her mother, using the reason she had been fighting all year. Fred and George agreed with her, but Molly shot them down.

"I can't go home!" Ginny couldn't stop the rage induced tears from springing to her eyes. "My whole family's here, I can't stand waiting there alone and not knowing and -" Finally she caught Harry's eyes, making her stop mid sentence.

She looked into his eyes, beseeching him to agree with her. He had trained her in the DA, she had battled with him at the Department of Mysteries. Hell she had defended Hogwarts last year.

His eyes held hers. She could see fear in his eyes. Fear that was related to Ginny. She knew that look. It was close to the one he had when he broke up with her during Dumbledore's funeral. The one he had used when he talked about the idea of her being killed. ' _Harry and his knight in white armor attitude.'_

He shook his head. Ginny had to turn away from him. ' _Oh when this is all over… He is not gonna hear the end of this one,_ ' Ginny thought as she told her mother bitterly that she would leave. Then Percy came through the passage.

It had to be one of the most awkward family moments of all time. No red haired Weasley said a word. Fleur tried to play a distraction, but nothing seemed to bring the infamous red haired family out of their thoughts.

Finally Percy spoke up, claiming he was wrong. Fred was the first to accept him back. Ginny knew this was time to move while her mother was distracted. She inched towards the exit. Her mother's scream eventually halting her progress.

Ginny's father made a compromise, which Ginny agreed, though begrudgingly. Harry then called attention to himself again. He asked about Ron and Hermione. Her father said they must have headed to the Great Hall. Ginny knew better.

"They said something about a bathroom not long after you left." Ginny told Harry, trying not to let her anger get the better of her. ' _Oh I will get to tell him off later for not agreeing with me._ ' Harry was looking in the makeshift bathroom the Room of Requirement had produced, when it happened.

He grabbed his scar, pain flashing through his face, eyes closed. He slid door the frame of the door, down to a sitting position. Ginny's anger evaporated instantly, as she moved over to the boy who lived. She grabbed his forearm, dropping to her knees.

"Harry, what -" His eyes flew open, quickly scanning the room, he stopped on Ginny.

"He's ready for battle," Harry told her weakly, making to stand up. Ginny helped him gingerly.

Harry stared at her. His eyes falling onto hers. He seemed to be trying to communicate everything. He wanted her to understand. He wanted her to be safe.

Harry made a movement like he was going to leave, however Ginny was not going to have it, not at least without a goodbye.

"Just kiss me Potter, before you go off and save -" She was unable to complete her sentence, his lips pressed hard on to hers. It was just like all those times last year. It felt right, though this time there was urgency and more emotions passing through.

Ginny removed her hand from his arm and wrapped it around his neck, while his moved to her waist. All too quickly Harry pulled back, placing his forehead against hers.

"Stay safe Gin," He whispered. He kissed his nose and removed himself from her arms, running full speed towards the exit.

Before he could get through the door Ginny yelled, "You better come back to me Potter!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I have found that I tend to like writing from Ginny's point of view. I relate to her, she never seems to know when to use sass and when not to use sass. Anyways, if you would like to suggest anything I would love to hear it. You can leave it in a review or PM me if you have any thoughts.**

 **Celtics534**


	3. After

**Set during the tail end of the final Battle of Hogwarts. Direct quotes from pages 728 and 743 of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, the US paperback version.**

* * *

How did life move on? Ginny didn't quite understand. When she saw Fred's body it felt like the end of the world. But she kept going, she went and helped. She checked on the injured. She helped bring the dead to a resting place.

She was able to focus, she was able to still feel, until the cold voice spoke. She froze at the voices claims. Saying the Boy Who Lived was dead was absurd. Harry Potter had not given himself to death. Her Harry was not dead.

Everyone in the Great Hall listened to the voice. No one made a sound, no one moved. Ginny could feel nothing. It was as if all the nerves in her system had die with the person the voice claimed was dead.

The first movement was made by Minerva McGonagall. She sped to the doors, towards the voice. Hermione and Ron were the next to shake the stillness. They rushed behind the teacher.

Ginny blinked trying to gain control of her own limbs. She needed to see, she needed to prove that high, cold voice wrong. She made her right leg move, then her left. She made the pattern happen again and again until she was out spilling onto the lawn with the others.

Light from the castle illuminated the grounds. Ginny could see the light gleam off of the lake, She could see shadows forming off the trees of the forest. She could also see, here her heart leapt into her throat, people standing in a line, positioned just out of the trees.

She could see many people who she had seen during the battle. In the middle of the group stood a Hagrid, she could tell from the size difference, and in his hands he cradled a body.

"No!" Ginny could hear her professor, as if she was miles away. When Ron and Hermione's voice accompanied the teachers, Ginny knew who was in Hagrid's arms.

"Harry!" She cried out. Trying to move towards the death eaters. "HARRY!" Something caught her around the middle. She struggled against the force, turning around to see what was preventing her from charging. It was George. Tears were running down his face faster and copious. George was shaking his head, looking straight at her.

Voldemort spoke to the group, twisting a tale of cowardness and betrayal. Ginny stopped struggling against her brothers embrace, instead she silently shook. Everything the snake like man was telling them was a lie, Ginny knew. Her Harry would never leave them, he would never betray the fighters of Hogwarts.

It was Ron who broke the spell of silence. He, like Ginny, knew the real Harry. The warriors of Hogwarts rose to Ron's words, agreeing with him. Voldemort silenced them again. He continued his lies.

It was next Neville, who stopped the false tale. He charged straight at the inhuman man. Voldemort took glee in the idea of causing pain to another 'Harry Potter supporter'. Voldemort called the old school sorting hat, placing it on Neville's head, lighting it on fire.

Ginny wanted to rush forward, she wanted to help her friend, but before she could all Hell broke loose. Hagrid's brother joined the fray and Neville pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of the hat.

Instead of swinging at Voldemort, Neville aimed at the snake. He sliced the head clean of the long, scaly, body. A loud scream followed the Gryffindor's actions, then centars charged through the wood.

Battle recommenced. Everyone filtered back towards the castle. Spells flew every way. Ginny joined in. She had feeling back her extremities, and she was fueled with a hatred that she had never felt. She wanted to fight, she wanted to kill every last death eater. Every last person that was apart Voldemort's army.

Ginny found herself side by side with Hermione and Luna. They acknowledged one another with and nod. Ginny could see many options to fight, but only one made her feel like it would be adequate. Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ginny led the way toward the vile woman, Hermione and Luna following her lead. All three started firing spells at the woman, which she blocked easily.

"Ah baby Potter's girlfriends!" Bellatrix jeered at the girls. "Hoping to join him?" Ginny could only see red as she fired hex after hex. It wasn't until a green burst of light passed her by an inch, that is when the battle changed. Molly Weasley, Ginny's mother stepped into the fray. She knocked the three girls aside and battled Voldemort's lieutenant.

Spell after spell fired from her mothers wand, till finally a hex hit. Bellatrix froze and crumpled, causing a high pitch scream to be released from her master's mouth. Ginny turned towards the noise in time to see Voldemort's wand pointed at her mother. Ginny couldn't move fast enough.

Before Voldemort could cast his spell, another voice filled the room. Ginny knew that voice. She had been listening to that voice for years. She had spent time kissing those lips that voice came out of.

Harry Potter revealed himself. He had casted a shield charm. Yells of surprise filled the room. Ginny was unable to find her voice. She wanted to call out to him, but it was as if a silencing spell was put on her.

Harry and Voldemort circled one another. Each trying to get the vocal upperhand. Ginny was watching his every move. The boy who had died, the body in Hagrid's arms was alive.

"Avada Kedavra."

"Expelliarmus."

Their voices echoed around the room. Then the Dark Lord fell, his wand flying high into the air, allowing Harry to catch it. None of the survivors spoke, then it was like a cannon blast. Yells of delight, as everyone rushed to the Boy Who Lived. Ginny was one of the first. She reached for any contact.

* * *

Ginny sat, resting her head on her mother's shoulder. She wanted the contact, she wanted to be with the people she loved. From her position she could see her loved ones. Her father, her brothers, she could see Ron and Hermione, she could see Luna and Neville, and she could see Harry.

She watched as Luna approached Harry, talking to him. Ginny could see him agree to something Luna said. Then Luna spoke loudly to the room at large claiming to see one of the fantastic beast her father told her about. Ginny couldn't help but smile as Harry disappeared under his cloak.

She wanted to follow him, but she knew he need time. He needed the chance to understand everything that just happened to him. She could see Ron and Hermione stand suddenly, leaving the hall.

Ginny let herself relax on her mother's shoulder. There was only three things she needed at this moment in time: sleep, food, and the people she loved. She began to nod off, her mother becoming the perfect pillow.

"Ginny dear," Her mother spoke softly, brushing a piece of Ginny's hair out of her face. "Let's go up to bed." Raising her voice. "I think we could all use a rest."

The Weasley family nodded and grunted their agreeance. Ginny's mother pulled Ginny to her feet and led the way towards Gryffindor tower. The rest of the family follows suit. George caught up to Ginny and put a arm around her shoulder.

Ginny looked at her brother. Tear tracks ran down the dirt stained face, but he gave her a small smile. Ginny gratefully returned. Hope started to bubble inside her. Maybe, just maybe, they could return from this.

As the family of redheads moved up the passage ways, they found the golden trio coming from the headmasters office. Everyone stopped. No one moved a muscle, until Molly Weasley rushed over and pulled member of the trio into a bone crushing hug.

No one said anything, but everyone headed to hug the trio. George was first after his mother, grabbing Ron first, then Hermione, and finally Harry. After hugging the black haired boy, George stepped back and lightly hit the boy's arm. "Don't you dare ever do that to me agan Harry Potter." George's voice was thick, but had a noticeable teasing sound. "I would kiss you right now, but I'll leave that to Ginny now won't I." he winked at Harry, causing the Chosen One to blush.

George then turned to Hermione. "But you!" He exclaimed. He grabbed Hermione's face in between his hands, and placing his thumbs over her mouth, kissed her.

No one said anything. All faces were in a state of shock, then Percy laughed. HIs laugh reverberated around the hall. Then he moved pushing George out of the way and did the same thing.

Ginny was the next to break, then Charlie, then Bill, eventually everyone except Hermione was laughing, who was still slightly shocked by their movements.

George turned to his youngest brother, who backed up hastily. "Ronnie, don't think for a second I'm leaving you out of this." He grabbed his brother and gave him the same treatment as Hermione.

"Oi!" was all the youngest Weasley son managed after his brother attacked him, before laughter was covering all sounds in the passage. All the Weasley brothers moved towards their youngest brother. Ginny, who was laughing along with the rest, turn her attention to Harry. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Ginny!" George's voice pulled her eyes away from Harry. He had a mischievous smirk on his face. "Only one person left, get on it."

Ginny couldn't prevent a snort coming out of her nose. Harry now had his eyes on her. Ginny looked straight into his eyes as she moved forward. His grin moved down to a smirk, her favorite form of his lips.

"Well Weasley," Harry said. "Are you going to be the one to kiss me?"

Ginny tapped her finger against her chin, "I mean I could always ask Percy to do it, he is on a roll tonight."

Harry laughed. He grabbed her hand. "As tempting as that is, I think I would prefer you to be honest."

Ginny moved in close, "Well ask and you shall receive."

Ginny saw his eyes glint. "Kiss me?"

Ginny closed the distance between her and the Boy Who Lived. "Only because you asked so nicely." Then she pressed her mouth to his, not bothering to place her thumbs over his mouth.


	4. Gardens

Ginny lay with her back against the old oak tree. The war was over. They had lost many, but the reward was there. The Weasley family were directly affected with loss. They had lost Fred, Remus, and Tonks.

Ginny closed her eyes trying to keep their faces from appearing in her mind's eye. She missed them, all of them. Thinking about them… it caused pain, sometimes overpowering her breathing.

Sunlight caressed her face. This summer was different then most. There were moments of joy, but there were also moments of darkness. George seemed to be having the worst time of it. He would make a joke, bringing laughter, but then the absence of his twins laugh was noticed.

Harry too, was unable to feel only joy. Ginny had watched him multiple times pull away from from everyone, pull away from her, distancing himself. The war had only ended sixty days ago, two months of trying to return to normal. Two months of trying to heal.

"Hey Ginny," Harry's voice brought Ginny out of her train of thought. She opened her eyes, spotting the black haired boy. He had dark circles under his eyes, showing signs of tiredness. They all had those circles, but George and Harry's were the worst.

"Hello Harry. You want to come sit with me? Enjoy some of this lovely sun that will turn me redder than when I put my elbow in the butter dish." Ginny wanted to draw a laugh. She could always tell if he was going to pull away later if he didn't laugh. Thankful he gave a small chuckle. ' _Better than nothing,'_ Ginny thought warily.

He sat right next to her, placing his back on the tree as well. The moment he sat down, he closed his eyes. Ginny stared unabashedly. She knew he came out to talk. If he had come just spend time with her he would have just sat down. No, clearly there was something he needed to do.

Harry sighed, bringing his hands to his face and rubbing it. When he dropped them he said, "Do you think we could have done it better?" He brought his eyes to hers. There was a desperate look inside them.

Ginny knew Harry blamed himself for the deaths. It was clearly edged into his face whenever he heard the names of the fallen. This, however, was the first time he said anything out loud about idea.

Ginny grabbed his hand, placing both of hers around it. "Harry," She said in a gentle tone. "We did everything we could. We did what was needed of us." Harry removed his gaze from hers, turning his attention to the grass near his left shoe.

"But Gin," His voice sounded as desperate as his eyes looked. "If I had given myself up sooner, maybe they would still be alive."

Ginny took one hand away from his, using it to turn his head back towards hers. Green met brown again. "You listen to me Harry," Her voice had gained some defiance. "Everyone there knew the risks. They were ready to fight for what they believed in." His eyes grew softer, they were gaining comfort in her.

"But -" He tried to start, but Ginny was not going to have it. She positioned herself near him, wrapping both arms around his head resting on his chest.

"Harry," She let out a sigh. "You did more in the last year than most people do in a lifetime. You found a way to stop a truly evil creature. If you didn't do what you did we would still be under his tyranny."

Harry breath in deeply. Once, then twice. "But if I had moved faster… If I hadn't -" Again she cut him off.

"Harry you can't keep blaming yourself, no one is blaming you. I know I'm not blaming you."

Harry rested his head against the top of hers. His shoulders sagged. They sat in silence. The sounds of creatures off in the distance the only sound other than their breathing.

"Ginny I would be so lost without you," Harry voice was a whisper. "I don't know if I would be able to find myself again without you."

Ginny raised herself off his chest, turning to look him in the face. She placed her hands on the sides of his face, enclosing his head.

"You just gotta make sure you let me in, I need to see all the broken pieces so I can put them back together," Ginny told him, looking straight into his eyes.

Harry did not break eye contact, but he nodded and brought their foreheads together. Green continued to watch the brown. Neither spoke. They just gazed at each other, drinking in the fact that they were here. They were together.

Finally Ginny drew back, a smile forming on her lips. "Look at us, we're some sappy couple. What's next? Are you going to recite poetry to me?"

Harry let out air out of his nose, a small laugh. "I think you have that covered for the both of us Gin. Fresh picked toad ring any bells?"

Ginny shoved his shoulder, unable to prevent the blush from forming on her cheeks. "I had forgotten about that. How do you remember that? It's been years."

This time Harry let out a vocal laugh. "I still have it."

Ginny could feel her eyes go wide, eyebrows raising into the roots of her hair. "No you don't Potter! There is no way!"

He nodded his head solemnly. "I do. It's in my school trunk." He smirked at her. "Do you want me to go get it? I'm sure George would love to see it again." Harry used his _I'm so innocent_ look. He made to stand up, but Ginny grabbed his hand preventing him from moving.

"Now let's not be to hasty." She looked around the grounds, making sure none of her brothers were near enough to know about the dreaded card. "Let's just keep this between you and me. Yeah?"

Harry's eyes lit up mischievously. A look that had not graced his face in a long time. "I don't Weasley. I'm sure everyone would love to see it." He started to tap his chin with his pointer finger. "What are you gonna give me in return of not revealing this card?"

Ginny was catching up to his game. If he wanted to play dirty so could see. She used her most graceful smile. "How about a signed photo of Gilderoy Lockhart? I happen to have access to his residence, and I'm sure he would love to make one out to 'The Savoir'"

He shook his head, "No I think I already have one of those. What else you got to offer?"

"Um, a lovely, private tour of the Burrow's garden after dinner?"

"Now that is a good offer. Wanna sweeten the deal?"

Ginny moved in close to him, getting her face inches from his. She could feel his breath tickle her face.

"Well Mr. Potter if you insist." Then she pulled back, grinning wickedly and started to stand up, "I'll grab your tour guide. I mean Percy gives the best lessons on the surrounding area."

Harry grabbed her hand, pulling her back to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her waist, moving his face back to hers. "Oh just kiss me Weasley."


	5. Dancing and Lines

Ginny watched the stars shimmering up in the sky. She had been staring at them, for who knew how long, but she couldn't get enough of them. They didn't change or do something exciting, they just glowed warmly back at her.

She did this every night. Every night since Fred had died. She would wake up, sometime in the earlier morning, and walk out into the Burrow's fields and lay down to watch the sky. This was a form of comfort to her. The sky acted the same way as it did when she was a kid. Nothing bad had happened to it, no tragedy.

So much had changed since she was a child, running around on the grass with her brothers. Recently there had been quite a bit of bad, hell there was a lot of bad, but there was good as well. Things had been getting back to normal, people were finding ways to cope.

Everyone had their own methods. Percy would stay close to George, helping them both. Bill would always turn on the wireless after dinner. Ginny would watch the stars. They had been doing these things for months now.

A owl hooted off in the distance, drawing Ginny from her thoughts. Light was starting to bank the hills.' _She must have been outside for a while_ ,' she thought. She started to get up, when she noticed a figure moving towards her, their wand a light. A small part of her started to panic, until she saw a light glint of a pair of glasses and the strangers hair was messy.

"Harry," Ginny breathed. She decided to settle back into the cool grass, waiting for him to reach her. When he did, he didn't say anything. He laid on the grass right next to her. He extingued his wand light, cast them in the semi darkness of early morning.

He was looking at the sky as well, taking it the scene Ginny had been watching. Ginny felt content. She knew he was thinking of something, she knew him. They both sometimes just needed to think, but they still wanted to be in each others company.

While the light continued to climb into the sky, Harry spoke, "What have you been thinking about?"

Ginny tore her eyes from the sky, turning her body towards his, propping her elbow into the grass and leaning her head on her hand. "I've been thinking about changes, the good and bad."

Harry mimicked her actions, "And what has been the conclusion." He pressed her with his eyes.

Ginny sighed deeply, trying to keep her feeling in check. She and Harry had discussed everything after the war ended. They wanted no secrets from each other. They had talked about deaths. They discussed the trials they both had faced. They figured out their relationship, and were both happier for it. They both had decided they wanted to be together, both still had feeling for the other.

The summer had been like it was on the ground of Hogwarts during her fifth year, just with a feeling of sadness hanging in the air. Harry and Ginny tended to gravitate towards one another. Ginny just always wanted to have some form of contact with him. Hold his hand, have his arms wrapped around her, sometimes she just wanted to have her lips pressed against his.

"Well," Ginny started. "I've decided that even though things have changed, what's happening now, and what will happen in the future is looking bright."

Harry smiled at her. "Ok Weasley, I'll bite. What do you see in the future?"

Ginny grinned right back at him. "Oh well I'm going to be the star chaser of the Holyhead Harpies."

Harry rolled his eyes affectionately. "Well that was a given. Tell me something I don't know."

"How about the future deal I strike with Quality Quidditch Supplies, making me their poster girl?"

Harry waved his free hand to dismiss that statement, "Well that's obvious as well."

Ginny snorted a derisive laugh, "Alright , if you think you can do any better, pray tell what does your future hold?"

Harry turn away from her, laying on his back to look at the sky again.

"Well besides the obvious of becoming an auror. I plan on getting married one day and having children."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ah and what fact of that is supposed to shock me? I mean, I'm pretty sure everyone plans on do that at some point."

Harry chuckled, "I guess you're right, but I never really planned it. I just never got to think like that."

Ginny felt a sudden rush of affection for the man next her. How could she have forgotten that he was always more focused on Voldemort, rather than what he wanted to do in the future. He had bigger issues than figuring out who he was going to marry.

"Ok Potter," Ginny said standing up. She held out a hand for him so she could pull him up "You know what you need?"

He took her hand shaking his head. His eyes showed his confusion.

"Well really I'm taking pity on your future wife. You have no idea how to dance, so I'm going to teach you."

Harry's eyes show shock, and a little excitement. "Are you sure your ready for such a task Weasley? I mean I can't dance worth a shite."

Ginny laughed and grabbed his hands. She placed one on her lower back and gripped the other in her hand. She placed her own around his neck. "Now just start to sway."

Harry followed her instructions, his eyes focused on his feet.

"Harry," Ginny tutted at him. "Keep your eyes on your partner. This will be your future wife and lets be real you won't want to take your eyes off of her."

He brought his eyes up to hers. She stared right back, a smile forming on her lips. She couldn't help but remember that day around the lake, after Gryffindor won the quidditch final. She had wanted to stare into his eyes all day, and now she was feeling the same way.

Ginny had always thought of eyes as a gateway. It lets a person show their true emotions. Harry was no different. His eyes lit up when he was doing something he loved. They could darken in sadness. They would show his anger and resentment. Now, however, they should caring and adoring.

The two young wizards slowly moved, both caught in their own thoughts. Eye contact was not broken, until Ginny placed her head on his chest. She listened to his steady heartbeat. She had never felt like this before. She had never felt this close to a person before.

Sure, she was close with her family, but this felt different. It was different in a good way. It felt right the way to two of them fit together, like they were meant to hold one another. ' _Was this what it felt like to fall in love?'_ Ginny wondered as Harry continued to hold her close, moving them slowly in time with a beat in his own head.

Ginny placed a kiss on his neck, right on a tendon. She felt Harry's heart quicken, making her smirk. She pulled her head away from his body. Harry had his eyes closed and smile sat on his lips.

"You know Harry," Ginny said. "I think you have been lying to me. You seem to know how to dance."

Harry opened his eyes and looked down at her. "Maybe it's because I have such a good partner?"

Ginny couldn't contain a snort, "Oh Potter, did you just use a line on me?"

Harry smiled down at her, he looked ready for the challenge she was presenting. "And let's pretend I did, did it work?"

"I don't think so, I'm not trembling at the knees."

"Oh well then I should try again," He laughed. "How about, Did you just use the stupefy charm or are you a natural stunner?"

Ginny couldn't couldn't contain her laughter. "Where did you hear that one?"

"I heard George use a few years ago."

That sent Ginny on another fit of laughter. "Oh don't use my dear brothers as guidance Harry. Here I'll show you how to do it right." Ginny moved her face close to his, almost connecting his lips with hers.

"Did you survive Avada Kedavra? Cause your drop dead gorgeous." Harry's chest started to rise with laughter. He moved his lips towards her ear.

"Well Miss. Weasley, I'll have you know I survived it twice," He whispered.

Ginny quietly laughed. "Well that explains so much." She pulled her head back from his, "You know what ? I think you have successful gotten a hold on me. What are you going to do now?"

A smirk grew on his face, as the sun reached their faces. "I'm going to kiss you, is that alright with you Miss. Weasley?"

Ginny removed her hand from his, placing it with her other. She let out a dramatic sigh, moving her head forward. "I guess this one time."


	6. Smile

**This is set while Ginny is in her 7th year at Hogwarts. Just a funny situation.**

* * *

Harry threw himself unceremoniously on the bed, groaning. ' _Why? Why was it always him?'_ Harry thought as he pressed his face into the pillow. No one ever seemed to leave him alone. _The Daily Prophet_ , _Witch Weekly_ , hell even _Which Broomstick?_ asked him for an interview. He wasn't even a professional quidditch player for Merlin's sake.

However it was _Which Weekly_ causing his distress this time. It was that time of year again, the hunt for the most charming smile. Somehow a camera had found Harry, and for some reason the publishers decided to pick Harry as the winner.

There was a small creak sound as, the door to Ron's attic bedroom was opened and then shut. Harry could feel the wind as someone moved to sit on Ron's bed. He could feel their eyes watching him. Slowly he moved his head to the side, so he could look at the visitor.

Ron Weasley sat on his bed. A rolled up magazine clutched in his hand, and a wide grin positioned on his freckled face.

"Hey mate. How you doing today?" Ron asked in a cheery voice. Harry rolled his eyes at his friend. He moved his face back into the pillow. "Hey now, Harry. Don't hide that smile of yours. I mean it's so charming."

Harry gave his friend a gesture that would have made Mrs. Weasley lock his fingers together. "Stuff it, Ron," Harry said into his pillow.

Ron started to laugh. "Come on mate. Just a few more times and you will tie with Lockheart."

Harry rolled over onto his back. His hands came and covered his face. "Oh don't compare me to that git," Harry said angrily. Through his fingers Harry saw the door open again, this time letting George come into the small room.

George's grin was like his brothers. George took in the scene of the room. When he finally let his eyes fall on Harry, he placed both hands on either side of his face letting his mouth fall into a perfect O.

"Is that?" George moved closer to his brother. In a stage whisper he continued, "is that _Witch Weekly_ 's most charming smile winner?"

"That it is George," Ron proclaimed. Harry groaned again, closing his eyes. There was the sound of shuffling and then a finger tapped on Harry's shoulder. Opening his eyes and removing his hands from his face, he saw George holding out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Could…" George put on a nervous stutter. "Could I have your autograph, Mr. Potter?" Ron couldn't contain his laughter. "If you could make it out to 'your biggest one eared fan'." This put a small smirk on Harry's face. Like he was struck by lightning George fell backwards towards Ron's bed, one hand placed on his forehead backwards the other clutching his heart.

"Did you see that Ronnie?" George made his voice go to a high octave, "Harry Potter just smiled at me. Wait till I tell Ginny." Ron was doubled over with laughter. Harry started to shake his head.

"Oh I hope Ginny hasn't seen that yet," Harry claimed to the room at large. George started to snicker.

"Oh I bet Gin Gin has it pasted to her room at Hogwarts." Ron nodded affirmingly at his brothers words. George let his giggles subside before continuing. "And I bet she has hexed any other witches who have tried to paste it as well. But we will find out later today won't we." George's eyes glinted with mischief. "She coming home for the Easter holidays today isn't she."

"Your right George," Ron said, "I think she will be home in about a minute or so. Hermione told me what time to expect her." Here his ears turned slightly pink.

As if on cue, the distinct sound of apparition came from the yard. Harry's insides started to flutter, as if his stomach was filled with snitches. He was going to have to deal with Ginny. What if she didn't like him getting press like this?

Ron moved as fast as light, when he heard the sound. He ripped the door open and ran down the stairs. George, however, stayed on Ron's bed shaking his head. "Poor lad," George sounded pityingly, "He is in the presence of _Witch Weekly_ 's most charming smile winner and he chooses to see a girl." He started to make tisking noises.

Harry sat up slowly. He knew he should go welcome Ginny and Hermione, but he just couldn't make his legs move off the bed. He placed his hands over his face again, breathing in slowly. He was being stupid, really he knew that in his heart. He knew Ginny wouldn't break up with him over something like this. But still, what if she didn't like other people seeing him on the cover of magazines.

It wasn't like he asked for the picture. He had been in Diagon Alley with George, when George had told him a joke, making him smile and laugh. ' _Damn George and his good sense of humor'_ Harry cursed silently.

George continued to make his disappointed noises until a voice from the doorway spoke, "Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Harry knew that voice anywhere. He moved one finger to the side so he could peek at the visitor. There, in all her glory, stood Ginny, leaning against the door frame. Her long red hair cascaded down her back. She was wearing a large smile, while she looked straight at Harry.

George look at his sister, with a matching grin. "Well Ginny here we have the most charming smile in all of England."

Ginny grinned over towards her brother, but kept her eyes trained on Harry. "What an honor this is." She moved over to the beds, standing in between the two. "But why can't I see that smile?"

Ginny grabbed Harry's shoulders and had him face her. Then she grabbed his hands and pulled them from his face. "Now that's a start," she claimed keeping his hands in hers. "Now tell me Mr. Potter, why can't I see that award winning smile?"

Despite himself he could feel a small curl of his lips, turning upwards. Just like her brother, Ginny pretended to faint. Falling straight into her brothers arms. "Did you see that George?" Ginny asked, "He makes all the ladies swoon doesn't he?"

"Not just the ladies Ginny," George said, his shoulders shaking from suppressed laughter, "You should have seen me earlier. I mean he is such a dreamboat."

Harry let out a snort. He covered his mouth with his hand. Both the Weasley's sighed dramatically. Ginny climbed out of her brothers arms.

"You are so right George," Ginny told her brother, "I mean really, have you seen thoselips. You just want to kiss them right?"

George kept his part going. "Oh yeah Ginny." A smirk formed on his face. "How many witches do you think are kissing that picture of him right now?"

Ginny started tapping her finger against her chin, "Well they would be foolish not to" She gave Harry a look over with her eyes. "But there is only one witch who gets the real thing." She once again removed Harry's hand from his face, moving her own face close to his. "Isn't that right?"

Harry nodded keeping his eyes trained on hers.

She smiled at him, "Good answer Potter. Now show me what those lips can do huh, I've missed you" Harry carded a hand through her hair, closing the distance between the two of them.

"And that's my cue to skidoo," George muttered and headed out the door.

When Ginny pulled back from Harry he couldn't contain the smile on his lips. "Oh they were so right," Ginny said, her eyes smiling as much as her lips. "You have a damn good smile Potter."

Harry groaned for what felt like the hundredth time. "Just kiss me Weasley."

Ginny let out a small laugh, moving back in towards him, "Oh gladly, Mr. Charming Smile."


	7. Injury

**This is set a year after the final battle. Ginny has just made it on the Harpies, and Harry is an auror.**

* * *

"She gonna eat your head for breakfast mate," Ron Weasley told his friend, who was laying in the hospital bed. "Then she is going to spit it out, reattach it, then pull if off again."

Harry Potter had been injured, protecting one of his fellow auror recruits. He was now stuck in a uncomfortable bed, inside of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. It wasn't as bad as it looked. Just a few broken bones, a couple of cracked ribs, and a slight concussion.

"And that's just Mum," Ron wasn't through with his reprimanding. "Wait till Ginny gets here." Harry wanted to laugh at Ron, but he really didn't want to make his ribs worse. Ron had been dealing with angry Weasley women all his life.

"Ron, it's fine," Harry tried to comfort his friend. "They should have me fixed within the hour. There is no reason your mum or Ginny will need to come in." Ron shifted in his chair beside Harry's bed, his eyes glancing towards the door. "Ron?"

Ron looked back towards Harry, he looked distinctly guilty. "Ron, what did you do?" Harry asked. Ron lips formed a smile that matched his guilty eyes.

"Ginny made me promise to tell her if you landed in here," Ron muttered dropping his gaze. Harry stared at his best mate, his brain, which was already pounding, hurt more.

"Ron -"

"Listen Harry. You can be scary when your mad, but Ginny. Ginny is much worse."

The door from the hall open at that moment. Red hair and angry face walked in. Ginny Weasley was livid. Her intense eyes were focused right on him. Harry couldn't stop himself from gulping. _Maybe Ron had a point_ , Harry thought as Ginny moved towards his bed.

Ron, for his part got, out of his chair, muttered a quick 'sorry' to Harry and literally ran towards the door Ginny had just come in. Ginny didn't even spare him a glance as he passed her, she was sole focused on the green eyed man.

Ginny was wearing her Holyhead Harpies training uniform. She had just made the team three weeks ago, as a reserve chase. She was supposed to stay in Holyhead for another month.

"Hey Gin," Harry said trying to go for a charming smile. She didn't smile back, instead she reached his left side and gave him a once over with her brown eyes.

"Is this arm broken?" She asked in a carrying whisper, while pointing at his right arm.

"No it's the left one that's - Ow!" He exclaimed as she hit his unbroken arm.

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny yelled, "What the hell were you doing?"

"I was -" Harry started, but Ginny cut him off.

"I'll tell you what you were doing, being the bloody hero again. Why must you always be the hero?" Ginny started pacing from each end of the bed. Her face was turning red as she let her anger build. "I know for a fact I have told you off for being the hero. Do I need to repeat myself? Do you need to hear that speech again?"

Harry couldn't help but stare, open mouthed. He remembered her speech rather well, she had spent a half and hour telling him "Not to be the bloody hero" the day before he went to auror training two years ago. She had ended that speech with one of the best kisses of his life, it was a kiss that matched the one on his seventeenth birthday.

She was still going, her mouth moving furiously. Clearly she had been getting ready while she traveled to the hospital. Harry knew he should try to focus on her words, but he couldn't draw himself away from her beautiful features. Her eyes, her nose, her freckles, her hands that made wild gestures as she explained his faults to him.

"And the fact that Ron… That Ron, had to be the one to tell me!" Ginny stopped pacing in the middle of the bed and focused on Harry. "That's what angers me the most, Potter." Harry met her eyes and saw more than just anger, there was fear and worry trying to burn a hole through him.

Harry felt like someone ripped his heart out of his chest. This was one of the reasons he didn't want to tell her about his small accident, he knew she would be worried for him.

Gin," Harry said, reaching out of her hand. She allowed him to pull her closer to the bed, making it so her legs were touching the side. She closed her eyes at his touch, taking deep breaths in and out, clearly trying to calm herself. "Gin, it's not bad. I'm going to be out of here within a few hours."

Ginny's eyes flew open. "It doesn't matter how long you are going to be in here, you git. It's the fact that you are in here at all…" She took another breath. "It's the fact that I didn't know what had happened too you. It's just like…" She trailed off closing her eyes again.

"Just like what Ginny?" Harry asked, trying to make his voice sound comforting.

Ginny let out a small sigh. She opened her eyes again, looking straight into his. Her eyes were overly bright as she said, "It's like when you were hunting down Voldemort. It's like…" She didn't have to finish the sentence for Harry to understand.

"Oh no, Ginny it's not like -" Harry began, but Ginny cut him short.

"How isn't it Harry? You were off on a mission and I had no idea if you were alive or dead. I can accept that you are going to be on missions where I can't know what is happening. What I can't accept is you not telling me everything that you possibly can, including small injuries." Her face showed a small amount of anger again, but mostly it showed sadness.

"It's not like… I just didn't want you to worry about me," Harry told her.

Ginny used her free hand to hold his chin, he instinctively leaned into her touch. "I'm going to always worry about you Harry. It doesn't matter what you tell me, I will never stop being worried for you. I am Molly Weasley's daughter after all."

Harry wanted to cry. He wasn't use to this much care. Sure Mrs. Weasley always took care of him and all her sons treated him like one of them. This was different, this was stronger than anything he had felt before. It made him feel warm from his toes to his head. "I guess I'm just not use to someone worrying about me so much," Harry said trying to keep his voice even.

Ginny gave him a small smile. "Yeah well, get used to it Potter." He couldn't help but return the smile. "I want you to start telling me everything Harry. Even if you think it's small, I want to know. Oh you got a splinter, well tell me and I'll only mock you for a little while."

Her eyes bore into his, making sure he understood the importance of this agreement. He did. He really did. He knew it wasn't going to be easy for him, but he if there was anyone he was willing to try and let it it was Ginny.

He made sure to keep eye contact as he nodded, squeezing her hand slightly. Her shoulders relaxed and she let out a small sigh. She released his hand and face, and moved over towards his chart at the end of the bed.

"So," She ran her finger down the list of his injuries. " Two cracked ribs, a concussion, and three bones broken in your left arm." She looked over at him over the clipboard. "Anything you care to add Mr. Potter?"

He grinned at her, "I may have a bruise on my right arm. Someone I know has a mean right hook."

She smirked at him, "And I'm sure it was well deserved." She but the chart back in place "Not much I can do, but I figured I would at least ask."

"Oh I don't know," Harry said, trying to sound confident. "I've heard about this mystical healing force. Maybe that would do the trick."

Ginny's brows came together in her confusion. "What focus is this?"

Harry made a 'come here gesture, like he wanted to keep a secret from the empty room. She moved back in close, making sure she was on the side with the non-broken arm. Harry took her hand again as soon as she was close enough.

"I once heard," Harry said making his voice sound as if he was about to tell her a bedtime story, "that kisses have healing properties that can rival medicine. Maybe you could test out the theory."

Ginny snorted, but her eyes smiled at him, "And where did you hear something like that?"

Harry made a noncommittal shrug with his shoulder, "Oh you know, here and there."

Ginny let out a full laugh this time, "All right Potter, but this is purely for science."

Harry grinned at her, "Don't try to fool me, Weasley. I can tell you want to kiss me."

Grinny gave him a smile that could have melted butter. She moved close to his face, their noses practically touching. Harry could smell her shampoo, the same shampoo she had been using for years. The same shampoo he had smelt in the amortentia all those years ago. "Have I been that obvious?"

Harry wanted to say something witty and win their verbal game, but her scent made him feel intoxicated. He couldn't form a complete thought let alone a complete sentence. He settled for a small nod. Ginny let out a small, husky laugh.

"Well if that's the case." She closed the small distance between them.


	8. Weasley Love

"This is crazy, Ginny," Harry moans as he is led by the hand toward the edge of the roof. Ginny had shown up late to a Sunday lunch at the Burrow, limiting the couple from any private time. The two of them had only seen one another a handful of time within the last few months, because of strict policies of the Harpies club. Players in their first season were required to stay in Holyhead and were only permitted to leave the local area once a month, mix that with Harry's investigations, the two hardly saw one another.

They only had a quick moment to greet one another after she arrived, before her many brothers pulled her into the fray of the Burrow. Then her mother pulled her attention to other matters. All Ginny really wanted was a moment alone with her boyfriend, but everyone wanted to see her as well. Lunch was served and she was able to sit next to Harry, hold his hand and talk to him, but she wanted to be alone with him.

As people started to divide into different rooms, Ginny started to wonder if she could escape the house with Harry, without anyone noticing. When the newborn Victoire had begun crying, Ginny saw her chance she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of the kitchen. She had pulled him to the broom shed, pulling out the first one she grabbed, an old Shooting Star, and told him to get in the back. He had followed her orders, which led him to his current situation, standing on the roof of the Burrow.

Ginny turned around to face him, her back to the garden and the grounds. "If this is crazy, that makes me crazy, because I love being up here." She paused briefly to flick his nose. "And if I'm crazy, then you must be out of your mind to listen to me."

Harry nodded his head seriously. "Your right, I must have lost my marbles." Ginny snorted lightly slapping his chest with the back of her hand. "But at least we're crazy together."

Ginny gave a low chuckle. "To right Mr. Potter." She grabbed his hand again, pulling him behind her. She placed herself right on the border of the roof and sky, then she sat down her legs dangling off the building. Using the strength she had gain from quidditch training and having having older brothers, Ginny pulled Harry down behind her. His legs spread around her, his arms encompassing her.

They sat in content silence. Ginny was satisfied just sitting there, wrapped in Harry's embrace, his head resting on her shoulder. They watched as some of her family came out into the garden. Ron, George, and Bill all looking around, as if search for something or someone. It filled Ginny with pride watching her brothers make fools of themselves, clearly searching for her and her boyfriend.

Harry's warm breath suddenly appeared on her ear. In a low tone he said, "I'm guessing you've never told your brother you come up here."

Ginny felt a smirk pull at her lips. She turned her head to look at Harry. His green eyes watched her, focused solely on her. They glinted with amusement. "No," She told him, locking her eyes with his. "Why would I tell them where I hid from them, it would defeat the purpose, you know?"

Harry smiled his agreement. "So does that make me the first boy you've taken up here?" His voice was teasing. She couldn't let him get the better of her. She had her pride of always being victorious in their banter battles.

"Oh no," She said keeping her voice as steady as she could. When his face showed surprise it took almost all her will power not to laugh at him.

"What….? Who have you…?" Harry was try to cover up his jealousy, failing miserably. Harry was typically an easy going guy, except when it came to Ginny and other boys. Ginny could still remember his face when he had caught her with Dean. At first she had thought it was brotherly response, his face shining with contained anger. Then after she reflected back on Ron's response, his was brotherly anger and he looked differently than Harry. It took her a few weeks and and few hints from Hermione for her to place Harry's response. He had been jealous.

"Well," Ginny made a face, acting like it was hard to remember, taping her finger to her chin. "There was Billy the Bunny, and Derek the Dragon." She paused. "Oh and of course my favorite visitor. The Boy Who Lived." Harry had clearly caught on, his face changed back to amusement.

"Oh was this Boy Who Lived a good conversationalist? Better than me?"

"Actually, Bill had set it up so if I squeezed around middle he would tell me how he was feeling. I have to admit, he has one upped you there." She laughed. Harry just continued to watch her. His eyes glazing. Still looking in her direction, but not quite seeing her.

"Harry?" She was slightly alarmed. He use to do this when his scar hurt, and though he said it hadn't hurt him in a few years she was still worried.

He refocused on her. HIs face lighting up, his smile almost to large for his face. "Your right," He said his voice shaking slightly. "I need to get better at tell you how I feel. Do you want me to start now?"

Ginny was taken aback. She had made many jokes about him not expressing his feelings and thoughts to her, so why was he now agreeing to share. "Alright," she told him cautiously. "Your gonna tell me you've decide to leave me for Charlie aren't you?" She was trying to bring humor to his serious tone. "I have news for you Harry, he will never leave his dragons for you."

Harry shook his head still smiling that over the top smile. She could practically count all his teeth. "No, no, I can't leave you for Charlie."

"Well you could," She couldn't help but speak up. All her brother told her she talked to much, and when she was nervous she rambled. "I mean if it's for the good of the family I could stand aside. If you want to go help raise baby dragons with him on the res -" Harry had cut her off by placing a finger on her lips.

"See I can't leave you for Charlie, because he's not the Weasley I'm in love with." Ginny felt her breath hitch. _Was he saying what she thought he was saying?_ "I love you, Gin." They had been dating for over a year and this was first time he said that. Sure he had said things that hinted, but for him to say the actually words.

Ginny wasn't the type of girl who wanted flowers or chocolate, so she had assumed she wasn't the kind of girl who needed to be told she was loved. She had convinced herself that saying 'I love you' wasn't needed to prove you love someone. She knew she loved Harry and Harry loved her just by their actions, but to hear him say it. It made her heart expand more than she knew it would, more than she ever thought it could.

He was again watching her, still focused on only her, but this time with fear in his eyes. Ginny knew that saying something like that scared him. She doubted anyone had said those three words to him when he was a child, even as an adult it would be rare. Waiting for her to respond, to possible reject him most likely scared him as much as Voldemort had.

Ginny opened her mouth, a little scared herself. This was different than saying it to her mother, father, or brothers. Hell, it was really a different kind of love. This was the kind of love that meant a future. It meant living together, sex, marriage, kids, all those adult pressures that create fear in all humans. But really she didn't fear it, she thought. Because it is Harry. "I love you too, Harry." The words just came out of her mouth, but she meant every one of them. Every one of them represent their future together.

The moment she had said his name the fear left his eyes, replaced by one of the most hopeful and admiring look she had ever seen. Somehow her heart expanded more. She turned her body so her legs were laying across his, holding them down. She moved her face towards his. He leaned towards her.

"OI!" A voice called up to them from the ground. Someone had finally noticed them, causing them to stop their movements. "What are you two doing?" Ginny recognized George's voice. She didn't have to look to know he was smiling gleefully, at being the one to catch them.

"Ignore him," Ginny muttered, "I know I am." Harry however pulled back, moving to stand up. "Oh for Merlin's -" Ginny let her voice trail. She grabbed Harry's arm, preventing him from disentangling himself from her.

Ginny turned her head towards the ground. She noted it was only George, she decide to use one of her many advantages as being the only sister. "George," She yelled down towards him. "If you don't leave now, and keep the others away, I will come down there stick you to the ground and explain how periods work on girls. Do you want that?" Even from this distance she could see a panic look expand on her brothers face.

"Right O Ginny," George called back, with a mock salute, turn away from the two on the roof, heading over towards his brothers.

Ginny turned her attention back to her boyfriend. He looked embarrassed, but at this moment she wasn't going to let that stop her. "Harry I'm not going to explain periods to you, however I would like to return to our previous conversation."

Harry's face glowed with blush, but he nodded. "Which part? The part about me leaving you for Charlie and raising baby dragons?" His tone was unable to contain his mischievous thoughts. "Or maybe the part where you brought other boys up he -" Ginny cut him off with an extremely effect method.

It started off slow, lingering, as if time was non existent. Ginny's world strunk to him, just Harry. The boy she loved and who loved her. It was if it was just him and her. She ran her tongue against his lips, asking for entrance, making him moan against her lips.

After an unimportant and unknown amount of time Harry pulled back, placing his forehead against hers, his hand caressing her face. "If that's your response every time I tell you I love you, then I'm gonna -"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me, Potter"

"Ok, but only because I love you Weasley."


	9. Nicknames

**Set during Ginny's first professional game with the Harpies. Just wanna give a thanks to ChrisCorso, who helped me get past the funk of trying to put quidditch into words.**

* * *

Harry sat in the private box with the rest of the Weasley family, except for Charlie, who was in Romania. He couldn't stop moving his hands, fidgeting with his program, tapping his fingers on his knee. Nerves were coursing through his body. Excitement, pride, but just a little fear filled him.

Ginny was playing her first professional game. Sure, she had played many games at Hogwarts. And of course, she had been training for the last four months in preparation, but everyone said that professional was different, it was grueling. Players were injured more often than not.

It wasn't as if Harry didn't believe in Ginny. Hell, he was the first person to buy one of her Harpie jerseys. And he helped her train often at the Burrow. Still, the idea of her going out there, fighting against others who were trying to stop her…

Harry shook his head trying to clear it. This was his overprotective side coming out. If Ginny was sitting in the box with him, she would have pinched his arm and told him off. He knew she was perfectly capable of protecting herself, and that she was an incredible flier, but still he couldn't contain his nerve.

A large hand thumped Harry on the shoulder. Pulling himself out of his reverie, he turned to see Ron's freckled face grinning down at him. "This is amazing," Ron said his eyes focused on the field. "I can't believe Ginny is starting in her first match. She was only on the reserves for three months. It wicked."

Harry nodded. Ron was right, this is amazing. The woman he loved was playing in her first professional game, and he there he was being overbearing.

The sound of cannon went off, as green and yellow blurs started to come out from the tunnel under the stadium. A loud and deep voice filled the stands announcing the arrival of the Harpies.

"And here we have Daniels, Kellogg, Weasley, captain Jones, Bentson, Nichols, and Mason!"

Though seven names were read the only one Harry could focus on was Weasley. He watched her soar into the sky behind her fellow chasers. Her arm raise, fist clenched. Ginny's eyes were alight with excitement, and nerves. The noise from the crowd was deafening, but to Harry it was nonexistent.

Puddlemere scored three goals before Harry could draw his attention from the red head chaser. Ginny was playing just as well as she always did. She positioned herself perfectly, she moved to help her fellow chasers in whatever way she could.

The announcers seemed to notice Ginny's movements like Harry. "Look at Weasley! She is showing real team spirit. It should be noted that she was Gryffindor captain only a year ago at Hogwarts. And here she is showing great skill in her first professional game"

The second announcer continued his partner's train of thought, "Yeah there was some worry with Jessica Gino's injury, the concern was how well Weasley would work with the other starting chasers, but if she keeps this act up she will be a splendid fit for the team!"

The game continued it a similar manner for three hours, short in terms of professional games. Ginny was the greatest support for her fellow chasers, helping to distract the opposition, scoring all open shots she got. Harry had never seen her play better. When the Harpies seeker caught the snitch it made Holyhead win by two hundred points.

Harry and the Weasley's had yelled themselves hoarse. Mrs. Weasley suggested setting up a small party back at the Burrow to celebrate. Everyone agreed, heading towards the exit. Harry, however hung back. He had promised Ginny that he would wait for her before going anywhere after the game.

Harry walked through the halls of the Harpies stadium. His mind kept drifting back to the way he felt before the game started, to what he was feeling now. He had been so worried, but it was all for naught. Ginny had handled herself perfectly. She was an unstoppable force.

Walking towards the spot where Ginny told he to wait for her, by the mens toilets on the third floor, he positioned himself against the wall. He closed his eyes, allowing his mind's eye to invision Ginny again as she scored her fourth goal of the day. Her face glowed with pride as she moved back into position, ready to help defend against her opponent's attack.

"Well, Mr. Potter, how does it feel to have such an incredible quidditch playing girlfriend?" Harry's eyes shot open at the sound of her voice. Standing in front of him was Ginny, positively grinning ear to ear. She raised her arms, waving one finger in a "come hither" gesture, and Harry saw no reason to not do what he was told.

She had just showered, her hair still damp, but that was no concern as Harry engulfed her in his arms and placed his chin on top of her head.

"Well," Harry drawled. "I have to say it will be nice to be known for something other than the man who beat Voldemort."

Ginny pulled back slightly, her eyebrow crooked up to show her confusion. "And what will you be known for?"

Harry smiled, leaning in close for a quick chaste kiss. "Well they will be calling me the the boy who dating Holyheads new star chaser. Much nicer than Scarhead or the Chosen One, if you ask me."

Ginny laughed and pulled him into a longer kiss. "You know any nickname you have had is still better than the one Lavender gave Ron." She shuddered dramatically as Harry joined her laughter.

"You know what Harry," Ginny said as she grabbed his hand, leading him towards the exit. "I've never had a nickname for you. I mean I heard what Ron called Hermione the other day, and even though I'm scarred for life, I have to do better than Ron based on principle."

Harry couldn't contain his chuckle as they started down the stairs to the apparition point. "Oh do you think we need names for each other?"

Ginny nodded her head. "You call me Gin, I need something for you."

"Well as long as it's not Har-Har, I guess it can't be too bad."

Ginny's laugh echoed around the concrete walls, as the duo made their way to the bottom floor.

"I bet I could come up with some bad ones if I really tried."

"But do you really want to try, Gin?"

"Was that a challenge?" Ginny stopped on the bottom step of the final flight, her eyes glinting. Before Harry could call her off she started. "There is Lover Boy, or Stud Muffin, Apple of my Eye — "

"Are you hungry? Your mum's cooking at the Burrow."

"Casanova," Ginny continued as if Harry hadn't spoken, ticking her fingers to keep count. "Cutie Pie, McDreamy, I once called you that after our first walk around the lake, Prince Charming, Hermione once mentioned a old story about some charming guy, Oh, Oh, what about —"

Harry need her to stop, and he choose his favorite method of creating silence with her. He cupped her face and kissed her hard. At first she didn't respond, but eventually giving in to his pressure. They stood together locked to one another for more time than they usual would in a public setting.

Eventually Harry pulled back, setting his forehead against hers, lowering his hands to her waist. Her eyes were closed, and her lips invitingly swollen. Silence filled the air.

Harry mentally patted his back, for his effectiveness, until, "There is always the good old sugar lips."

Harry couldn't stop the groan from leaving his lips, causing Ginny to laugh. "If you don't stop I'm just gonna have to —"

"To what, Harry my dear?"

"I'll just have to keep doing this," Harry closed the already small gap between the to of them. Harry felt her lips form a smile against his.

She pulled back this time, raising her hand to Harry's cheek, "You know what?"

"What?"

"I really like your threats."

"Well if that's the case, Weasley, let me threaten you again."


	10. State of Dress

"Harry, are you ok?" Ginny asked her boyfriend of three years. She had been able to spend the weekend with him. Only once a month she was allowed to leave Wales to come and visit her family and Harry. Captain Gwenog Jones had made the rule that during the season, players were to live in Holyhead. So, Ginny had gotten an apartment with two of her fellow Harpies. For the first year everything was great. She loved the experience of living on her own, or at least without all her brothers and mother. Sure, she missed her family and Harry, but the couple made it a point to see one another as often as possible.

Harry went to all her games he could. Ginny would make sure to take one of her weekends and spend it alone with Harry. He would visit Holyhead to take her out to dinner. She in turn would make sure none of her roommates were in the flat the nights he visited.

Now though, Ginny wasn't enjoying living alone. Every night she went home after practice, she missed him. She missed being able to fall asleep in his arms. She missed being able to wake him up in the morning with a sly kiss. In general she missed Harry.

Now here they were at the end of another weekend, laying in his bed, her trying not to think about how much she would miss him for the next thirty days. His arms held tension as they sat, him with his back to the headboard and her with her back on his chest. It happened every time they got to do this, every time they had to end their private weekend.

Harry sighed deeply, grabbing her hand. He started to play with her fingers, curling them around his own. "Ginny… I've been thinking."

Ginny let out a small laugh out of her her nose, "I've heard that's a danger past time."

Harry gave her a small chuckle, but let it die almost instantly, "Gin, I love you."

Ginny could tell he was nervous, like he was afraid to tell her something. After being with the same person for three years, and studying him longer than that, Ginny started to recognize signs for she should prepare for. This seemed like something she should dread, or maybe something that would upset her.

Ginny turn her body so she was giving Harry her undivided attention. Harry wasn't someone who was good with talking, she had learned that quickly in their first few days of dating, but still she hadn't seen him this nervous since he had told her about what went on their year apart. She knew that she needed to remain silent, to let him gather his thoughts and his words.

"Ginny," He finally spoke again after a long pause. "I hate the fact that your leaving." He had a hard look on his face, his lips pressed together. Clearly this was something that had been bugging him for a while.

"Well, I'm not a huge fan of it either Harry. But you know Gwenog. I can't stay here in London. And it's not like you want to come stay with me and my teammates."

Harry nodded his head affirmingly. "Yeah, I don't think it would be a good idea." His hand was growing clammy. "But what if…" He let his voice trail off.

Ginny took her free hand and placed it on his cheek. He leaned into the touch, clearly savoring the contact. His eyes closed seemingly against his will. "What if what?"

His emerald eyes open instantly, looking straight into hers. He took in another deep breath, steeling himself. "What if," He paused again, licking his lips. "What if you and I found a place together?"

To say Ginny was surprised was an understatement. Harry wasn't the one who took their relationship to the next level, typically. Sure, he may have thought he initiated their first kiss, but Ginny had every intention to go and wrap herself in his arms that day, so really because she had run over to him, she had started the main event.

It was Ginny who kissed him first after the war. She was the one who led his hands to her breasts for the first time. It was Ginny who led him into his bedroom, after the first memorial banquet a year after the war, and made it so they slept together for the first time, in both manners.

"Wait…" Ginny tried to let her brain catch up. "You want us to find our own place? You want to live together?"

Nodding seriously, Harry said, "Yeah I mean, even though we have busy schedules we will see each other more than we are now. Is there any rule against me living with you in Wales?"

Ginny thought about it. Gwenog had said she lived in Holyhead, but she never said who she had to live with. A bubble of excitement formed in her stomach. She couldn't think of any reason this couldn't work.

They could live together, and in Ginny's mind eye she saw them waking up together eat breakfast together, kissing each other goodbye each day, come home and have dinner at the same table everynight. Isn't that what she wanted, to be with Harry more?

Harry was watching her, his eyes showing apprehension and fear. ' _This is what he's been nervous about,'_ Ginny thought, fighting the urge to laugh. ' _I mean really Potter, did you not know I was a sure thing?'_

"Welllll," Ginny said drawing out the word. "I mean as long as you don't borrow my clothes like my current roommates, I think we may be able to work this out Potter."

Harry's face lit up, making him look like he was hit with a cheering charm. He took his hand away from hers and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly, his head burrowing into her hair. "It won't be an issue with the club?" He asked his voice slightly muffled by her head.

"No, I don't think so. The rule is I have to live in Holyhead. It says nothing about having a boy as a roommate. Though," Ginny paused for dramatics. "Having a boy in the house just means I won't be able to walk around in my knickers all the time."

Harry laughed, ruffling her hair. "Oh don't let me change the way you live. I'm happy to have you walk around in any dress state you want; or lack thereof"

Ginny pulled back, with a face of mock aghast, lightly smacking his chest, "Harry Potter, I'll have you know I'm completely pure, and those impure thoughts your having right now would not be approved by my mother."

Harry snorted at the word "pure". "Ginny," Harry said his voice shaking with suppressed laughter. "You haven't been pure in a long time."

Placing her hands on her hips, Ginny expressed her indignation. "Well, I don't remember you complaining too much, Mr. Potter."

"Oh no," Harry laughed loudly holding up his hands in surrender. "There were no complaints from me Weasley. And there never will be."

"Make sure to say that in front of my brothers, I'm sure they will love that," Ginny drawled, her sarcastic tone overflowing.

Harry blinked for a few ticks before saying, "I think I'll just keep my thoughts to myself, thanks." He paused, smiling slyly "Well, I might keep you in the loop." He leaned pressing his lips to her. Ginny leaned into him, pressing herself into him.

The clock on the dresser ticks by the minutes while they continue their proceedings. Eventually Ginny pulled away, lips slightly swollen. She snakes her hands through his disheveled black locks.

"Ok I have to get going. I don't want to be late for Gwenog's meeting tonight." She starts move off the bed, when Harry grabs her by the waist and pulls her quickly into another kiss, something she just can't resist deeping.

Finally he release her from her, leaving her in a slightly hypnotic state. His eyes sparked with mischief and pride. He lightly pushed her off the bed, towards her bag that she had brought for the weekend.

Shaking her head, she quickly gathered all her items that she had littered around this room during the weekend. Taking a fast look into the mirror, she brushed her mussed hair with her hands. She zipped up her bag, throwing it over her shoulder. She turned back towards the bed. Harry was sitting right where she left him, watching her. She moved over to him, placing a blistering kiss on his mouth.

"Don't miss me too much, Love," She said huskily when she pulled back.

"Oh you know I can't promise that," He said matching her tone. He leaned back in for another kiss. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"Alright, now do your homework ," Ginny said stepping away from him and his addictive kisses. "Find us a nice new flat."

Harry flopped onto his back, "Oh I have never been so motivated to do homework in my life."

Ginny laughed, "Good, so I'll see you in the stands next Saturday for the game against the Wasps?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Gin," Harry proclaimed lifting his head slightly to look at her. The both stayed in stand still for a moment, the clock still ticking. Harry broke first, standing up he walked over, pulling her into an embrace. "Love you Ginny. I can't wait to live with you."

She pressed her face into his chest. "Pish Posh Potter, you just wanna see me walk around in my knickers."

"Well, I must not tell lies. That is a benefit." He laughs when she flicked his stomach.

Ginny pulled away, giving him one final kiss. "I'll see you Saturday, Love." Before he could pull her back into his arms she disapperated.


	11. Irrational Side

**Set six months after the previous chapter.**

* * *

Harry Potter was not a planner. He knew that for years. He didn't plan his way out of the Chamber of Secrets. He did not plan his trip the Ministry to save his godfather, Sirius. There was no planning, whatsoever, when he kissed Ginny Weasley in front of the entire Gryffindor Common Room.

So why would he plan a proposal? Everything else had worked out by taking the situation for what it was.

' _I mean really,'_ He thought, as he watched Ginny. ' _What's the worse she can say?'_

The irrational part of his brain chose this moment to join his inner monologue, ' _Well, she can always say no…'_

Merlin, how Harry hated his rational and logical brain. Why couldn't he just act. He liked when he just acted. That's why being out in the field as an auror was so appealing. It was all just gut feeling and making split second decisions.

Not that this was a sudden decision. Hell no. He had been wanted to do this for a while. He had even gone out and gotten a ring, with Hermione's help. He had be carrying it around for the better part of four months now.

The small box felt much heavier than it should in his pocket. It wasn't like he bought the largest ring they had in the shop. No he stayed with a simple silver band and a, what Hermione called, midsize diamond. He had splashed out for two small emeralds to placed on either side of the diamond. His ring of choice was the perfect size to fit under her chasers gloves. It wasn't flashy, but it did say "Ginny" to him when he saw it.

Hermione had agreed, because when he pointed at it she had gripped his arm hard, silently giving her approval.

Now here he was four months later. The ring being unworn, wasting away in his jeans pocket.

Ginny gave a small snort across the table from him. They were sitting in compatible silence, her reading the paper and him contemplating all his life choices that lead him to here. She was only half way through the morning _Prophet_.

' _Not at the sports section yet,'_ Harry observed. _So she isn't laughing at a pitiful Cannon's score again.'_

"And what pray tell, has made you make such an unlady like noise this morning, my dear?" Harry asked sarcastically.

She gave another derisive snort, glancing up at him. "Oh these romantic fools in _The Prophet_." She set the paper aside her plate. "They are printing the top five proposals."

It was ten days before Valentines day. Of course, _The Prophet_ was going already going sappy.

Harry gave his own snort. "Oh yeah?" He questioned raising his eyebrow. "Any of them good?"

Ginny shook her head. "No they are all so… so," She moved her hands in a "trying to figure out the correct word" motion. "Lame."

Harry laughed out right. "What makes them lame?"

Ginny rested her head on her open palm as she placed her elbow on the table. Her brown eyes met his green ones. Harry loved her eyes. Sometimes he wondered if it was possible to fall in love with someone because of their eyes. Of course he loved other things about her, but her eyes just held so much life in them.

"Well," She drawled. "They all just felt so… over the top."

Harry cocked his head slightly, eyebrow rising higher into his hair, "Like what?"

"I'm glad you asked," Ginny moved enthusiastically, her head rising from her hand as it reached for the discarded paper. "Look at number four, for example." She opened the paper to the corresponding point, and turned _The Prophet_ to face him.

The page showed a young couple, embracing, at the Eiffel Tower in Paris. Lights glittered all around them, clearly set up in strategic positioned. She wore a long, flowing dress and he wore a dashing suit. The woman's new ring sparkled off one of the lights.

"I mean," Ginny's voice contained so much disappointment in the couple "he took her all the way from America, to France, just to propose to her. So unnecessary."

Harry felt a small bubble of fear rise in her chest. He may not be a very romantic guy, but Ginny seemed to be less into romantic gestures, than he knew.

But then she continued, "I mean there is nothing wrong with being simple." She turned the page of the paper with fluorous. "Why bother taking things so extreme? Showing you care about someone isn't making grand gestures." She smiled up at him "It's about the small more intimate moments."

She pointed to the paper, "Look at the first place winner here." The page contained a picture of another young couple, but this time they were right in the middle of the proposal. The man was down on one knee, sliding the ring on the woman's finger. "He is proposing to her in front of the entire quidditch stadium. Right after he won the game, he flew over to her and ask her to marry him." She snorted for the third time that day and turned the paper back in front of her.

"I mean what would he have done if he lost?" she asked with a laugh, as she turned to the quidditch section. Harry didn't respond. His mind working furiously, contemplating her earlier comment about intimate moments.

' _She's right,_ ' He thought. Subconsciously his hand went into the pocket of his jeans, his finger lightly stroking the small velvet box had been holding for so long now. What did it matter if someone took you once to Paris? When wasn't it much better to have breakfast every morning with the person you loved? Sure, some people might be interested in the attention and extraviencey of it all, but it was like Ginny said "nothing wrong with being simple."

That settled it for him. Slowly he removed the extra weight from his pocket and placed it on the table. He didn't say anything, instead he just stared at her. Taking in the sight of her, as she perused her opponents scores and highlights.

Her hair was slightly mussed from sleep, having not gotten ready for the day, like he had. She wasn't wearing a fancy dress like the woman in Paris. She was just wearing one of his old auror training shirts and a pair of cotton pants, but to Harry she looked perfect. She was simply Ginny.

Ginny placed her paper, back down on the table, picking up her final piece of toast. She took a bite not paying attention to anything in particular. He on the other hand couldn't stop looking at her. Her freckles, her hair, just her.

Suddenly Ginny's eyes went wide, her toast freezing half way to her mouth. Harry looked away from her hair to see her eyes had landed on the box.

While slowly placing her toast back down onto her plate, Ginny spoke, "Harry what is that?" She used her free hand to gesture over to the box.

He let his eyes drop to where she pointed. Shrugging nonchalantly he said, "Your ring."

If he had though her eyes were wide before, she proved him wrong, as they grew to the size of her plate. Her voice was confused when she asked, "My ring?"

He nodded, "Yeah." He pushed the box across the table. It moved smoothly, sliding right in front of her. Gingerly she touched the top of the box. In a quick motion she flicked to the top up, revealing the diamond and emeralds. Ginny let a out a small breath from her nose. She examined the ring without removing it from its holder, she just stared at it.

The irrational side of Harry's brain decided to make a reappearance, ' _what if she isn't talking because she doesn't know what it means? What if she knows what it means and doesn't want to marry you?_ '

"I — I mean," Harry started to stumble out. He wanted to explain himself." Only if —" Ginny held up a hand, cutting him off.

She took another minute, watching the ring like she thought it was gonna do a trick. Then finally, after what felt like an eternity to Harry, she lifted her gaze to his. Her eyes showed many emotions: surprised, love, happiness, and a subtle look of impression.

"Harry Potter," Her voice was soft as she continued to look him in the eye. "I never thought I would see the day you would be so suave."

Harry couldn't resist the laugh that came out of him. She hadn't said no, which to him was a good sign."Well it was bound to happen one day."

Her face lit up as she laughed with him. She took the ring out of the box, admiring the band and stones. Ginny beamed at him as she looked at him over the ring. "You have good taste Potter. Simple but beautiful."

"So does that mean..." He swallowed. "That's a yes?"

Ginny leaned across the table and smacked him on the arm. "Of course it's a yes, you git. I haven't wasted the last four years, just to say no when you propose."

Harry jumped out of his chair and hurried over to Ginny's side, pulling her onto her feet. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to his chest. She pressed her face into his chest.

His mind was unable to make any coherent thoughts other that, ' _She said yes_.'

They remained in each other's arms, basking the afterglow of excitement. Eventually Ginny pulled herself slight back, just far enough so she could look into his face.

"Well , I think we need to celebrate." She said huskily, as she moved her left hand to placed it on his cheek. "Have any ideas?"

He paused, to look as if he was considering her, "Well," He let his voice drawl trying to sound as if he was bored. "We could go and visit Ron and Hermione."

He made a move, as if to back away from her, but she grabbed the back of his head pulling his face close to hers.

"I was thinking," she whispered sultry. "about something that doesn't include my brother."

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" Harry's tone matched hers, closing the small distance between them with his lips.


	12. Wedding Woes

Ginny slammed the door behind her with a loud crash, making the walls of the flat shake. One of the photos that hung on over a stand fell to the floor with a smash. Ginny couldn't be bothered with it at the moment, she would deal with it later. Right now she needed to let off some steam.

' _And really, isn't that something a fiancée was suppose to help with,'_ Ginny thought as she made to the kitchen, where the only light in the house was glowing. ' _They were supposed to love, cherish and help let of steam, in whatever way their fiancée needed.'_

The closer she got to the kitchen, the more noise she picked up over the blood pounding in her ears. Two low voice, one with a slight slur.

The sober voice, the one she recognized to be Harry, was speaking as she reached the door jam. Harry was using the tone one would use when explaining something to a child. "Ron, you're being ridiculous and honestly a little stupid."

Her anger was quickly replaced with curiosity. Harry rarely used that tone, only when he was talking with Teddy, baby Victoire, or when someone was acting like baby Victoire. Why would Ron be in that bad of a way?

Leaning against the door frame, Ginny took in the scene. Harry and Ron were sitting at the small round table that was positioned in the corner of the room. Harry had a butterbeer in front of him, while Ron had a glass of firewhisky. Ron's head was slumped on the tabletop, while Harry patted his back.

Harry suddenly turned up to look at the door, like he could sense her presence. She only raised a brow to inquire what was happening at their table. He rolled his eyes in response. Ron started muttering under his breath. She could only catch a few distinct words such as "Prat" "Pressure" and her personal favorite "Fuck".

Ginny figured she could play this out two ways. One: leave, go listen to a game on the wireless in the living room, and let Harry deal with Ron. Or option two: Sit down and help her poor older brother.

The former did have its merits. It would be just what she needed after the day she dealt with. Oh, just the memory alone of the day she had was exacerbating. But Ron was her brother and sibling loyalty and all that. Besides if he was drunk enough he might give her some potential blackmail.

"Well isn't this a lovely sight to come home too," Ginny spoke over Ron's quiet muttering. "My dear brother drunk as a skunk and and my lovely fiancée arm wrapped around him. Should I call of the wedding?"

At the word wedding, Ron's head shot up. His blue eyes were glazed over, showing just how many drinks he had. He turned his head in Ginny's direction. His face flashed multiple emotions as he stared at her, confusion, recognition, and finally anger. He stood and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"You!" His voice was loud but his slight slur made him sound foolish. "This is your fault."

Ginny didn't flinch, but she was confused. She cast Harry a quick glance and saw him holding his hand over his mouth in order to contain his laughter.

' _Ok. So, it's not that serious,_ ' Ginny deduced. She decided to play along.

"That's right Ron, it's all my fault. Want to remind me what I did again so I can write you an apology note later."

Ron started to wiggle his pointing finger, "Oh you know what you did, you… you…" His voice trailed off as he lost his train of thought.

Harry's shoulders were now shaking with his contained laughter. Ginny had a hard time not joining him. Ron fell back into his seat, hard.

"What am I gonna do, mate?" Ron practically wailed as he placed his head in hands.

Harry removed his hand from his mouth and started patting Ron's back again. His grin didn't disappear as he said, "Ron it's literally nothing. It's completely in your head. But you could always talk to Hermi—"

Ron slapped his hand over Harry's mouth, making the rest of Hermione's name muffled. "Are you mad?" Ron's voice was an octave higher than normal. "You want me to talk to her about..." His face paled at the very thought, of whatever was bothering him.

The urge to laugh at her brother was becoming harder and harder to resist.

' _What in the world could cause him such a panic?'_ Ginny's mind tried to connect the dots. ' _Can't tell Hermione about it… my fault… Yeah, no, this makes no sense.'_

Harry looked at her and removed Ron's hand from his he decided to take pity on her before her mind exploded from trying to understand the inner works Ron Weasley.

"Your brother over here," Harry pointed his thumb at Ron, who had moved back into his slumped position. "Thinks Hermione is going to expect him to propose, because you and I are getting married."

Harry started shaking his head. "Apparently, Ron here, thinks that all girls start expecting proposals when their best friend is getting married."

That did it for Ginny. She had to laugh, throwing her head back. It was just too much. Ron didn't seem to like the his sister laughing at him. He rose from his chair again, reaching into his pocket to pull out his wand. However, what Ginny's dear brother didn't realize was his wand was sitting on the table.

Ron groped his robes furiously, "Harry!" Ron's voice reached whining levels. "I need my wand, do you know where it is?""

Harry snatched the wand off the table and pocketed it. "Seeing as you want it to curse my fiancée… I think I'll just let you find it on your own."

Ron turned his drunken glare at Harry, "Some mate you are."

Harry snorted, "And some mate you would be to hex my fiancée."

Ron stared at Harry for a few seconds blinking rapidly, then dropped his his arms to his side, "Your right," Ron's sounded like he was ready to cry, "At least one of us should have love, because it's gonna be over between me and Hermione."

Harry started shaking his head again and placed his hand back onto Ron's back. "Ron your wrong."

Ron shook his head pitifully as he looked at the floor, "No… No she's gonna want to get married and I know I'm not ready for that. I love her, but marriage…" He ran his hands through his hair leaving it look as if he had been hit by lightning.

Ginny couldn't take it anymore. "Ron," Her tone took on the same attributes that Harry's had when she first arrived. "Hermione is not going to want to leave you because your not ready for the next step. I don't think she is ready to get married yet either. "

"Besides," She added as an afterthought, "There are so many better reasons to break up with you."

Ron's head shot up so fast, Ginny was worried he was going to have whiplash.

"You really think so?" Ron's voice held so much hope it made Ginny almost laugh. He was really worried about this, apparently.

She moved in to her brothers side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I mean I haven't straight on asked her, but she didn't seemed to be interested in planning her own wedding when Mum made a little hint at it tonight."

Ron jumped out of his seat as if he saw a spider. "Mum brought up the idea of her wedding!" His voice was shrill and unnatural. In his haste to stand he knocked over Harry's butterbeer all over his friend. This didn't seem to resonate with Ron, as he rushed to the living room towards the fireplace.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled after her brother, but to no avail. The sounds of the floo being started and the whoosh of someone departing was the last thing the couple heard from their friend and brother.

Harry waved his wand to disappear the mess, then he started laughing. His amusement filled the room, sending Ginny into her own wave of giggles.

"Merlin," Harry said through his laughter. "I spent an hour trying to get him to calm down. You say five words and he flies away." He came over to her side and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well done. I don't think I've ever been so proud of you."

Ginny leaned up and pressed a light kiss on his lips, "Yeah I do have a gift don't I?"

Harry nodded is agreeance. "That you do love." He moved them back over to his chair, where he sat down, pulling her onto his lap.

"So how was the wedding planning, by the way?" Harry asked as rubbed small circles into her back.

Ginny groaned, "My mother…" She let her sentence hang, but Harry seemed to understand.

"Did she want you to incorporate pink again?"

"Why does she want pink? It's goes horribly with the Weasley red."

"I don't know, maybe it's because your her only daughter, and girls are supposed to like pink? I bet she has been looking forward to your wedding since you were born."

Ginny glared at the man massaging her back. "That doesn't mean she can take control. If I had it my way it would just be you, me, my parents, my brother's with their significant others, and the DA." Ginny rolled her eyes, "but oh no! My mother wants to invite basically half of England!"

Harry let out a little snort. "Is that just on the Weasley side? I've heard you lot breed like rabbits."

Ginny slapped his arm but she couldn't hold back a smirk, "No it would be more than half if we were inviting the entire Weasley gang." Then her smile faded. "But Merlin Harry! My mother is going mad with all of this."

Harry placed a kiss on her forehead, "Does it really matter?"

Ginny pulled back from him, so she could look at the entirety of his face. "What do you mean 'does it really matter?'. Does our wedding not matter to you?" Now, Ginny wasn't someone who really cared about weddings herself, but this was hers so it made her intuned with it. Did Harry not feel that way?

Harry placed his free hand on her cheek as he continued her minisations on her back with his other hand. "Of course I care, but who cares what the wedding looks like? All that matters to me is that I get to marry you. As long as I get to see you walk down that aisle in white, I don't care what flowers sit on the table and who sits where. I just care about it being the day I get to become your husband."

Ginny gaped at him. ' _Since when has Harry been a romantic?'_

"Who are you?" She questioned lightly. "And what have you done with Harry Potter?"

Harry gave a small laugh and kissed her nose. "Oh you caught me. I locked Harry Potter up so I could marry the famous Ginny Weasley." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Now that you caught me, what are you going to do with me?"

"Well," Ginny cupped his face, "As long as this stays between you and me, I think we can work out a deal."

He smirked at her. That smirk that she couldn't resist. It was something that made him armed and dangerous, even more than his wand.

She pressed a scorching, lingering kiss to his mouth. Something he was inclined to deepen, but she pulled back before he could. Placing her hand in his, she stood up.

"Come on there, lover boy." She started to tug him in the direction of their room. "Wanna see the famous Ginny Weasley's, soon to be Potter's, bedroom?"


	13. Mi Amor

"Come on, Potter! Up and at em'," A loud voice pierced Harry's ear drums, making the man in question jump out of bed. He reached for his wand, but it had already been taken. Turning to the other person in the room, Harry was greeted with a beaming George Weasley.

"Blood hell, George!" Harry complained, "what are you doing?" He looked down at himself, still dressed in the boxers he had gone to bed in. "Why are you in my bedroom?"

George seemed unperturbed by Harry's lack of dress, he said, "The funny thing is, I bet there are hundreds of witches who would love to be in my situation right now. Harry Potter's bedroom, almost starkers. Me however," He heaved a dramatic sigh, "I couldn't care less."

"It's not just my bedroom," Harry contested moodily, "it's also your sister's."

"Now why," George moaned as he made a disgruntled face, "would you have to remind me of that?"

Harry couldn't stop the smug smirk from forming on his lips. "Consider it payback for waking me up at," he glanced at the clock. "Nine in the morning when I only went to bed at six."

George made to sit down on the bed, but after a quick glance, decided he didn't want to sit where his little sister slept with her fiancée. Instead, he walked over to the corner, opposite from the bed, and sat in the diagonally placed chair. "Listen Harrikins, you're getting married in what two years?"

"Try two months."

"Oh, we have less time than I feared. Here's the thing, Proposal Potter: you can't dance."

All Harry could do was blink at his future brother-in-law. "You're bring this up to me now, while I'm half asleep and only in my pants?"

George shrugged. "Seemed like a good time to me."

"Okay, George, get to the point."

The red headed man sprung out of his chair and wrapped one arm around his companion's shoulders. He took his free arm and placed his palm flat, while making a stop gesture. "Imagine it's the day of the famous Ginny Weasley's wedding, and her no name husband gets on the dance floor and can't seem to "cut a rug"." George made a wiping motion with his outstretched hand. "Now wouldn't that be embarrassing?"

Though he was annoyed with George's actions, Harry couldn't help but agree with the vision. "Okay then George," Harry drawled, "what do you propose I do?"

The pranksters face lit up as he grinned broadly. "Ah, I have it all worked out my black haired brother. Just trust me."

* * *

Trusting George apparently meant taking two Portkeys, narrowly dodging arrest in three different cities, and almost receiving a tattoo while taking a kip. In the end, Harry figured he shouldn't have trust George Weasley as much as he did. He would trust that man with his life, but never again would he take a trip with the joke shop owner.

After four hours of travel, which should have only been ten minutes by a regulated Portkey, George had brought him outside of a dusty, tall building, down a side street in the city of Barcelona, Spain. "Why are we here, George?" Harry asked, as his friend just smiled at him.

"You need to learn how to dance," George stated matter-of-factly.

"And I need to come all the way to Barcelona to learn?"

George placed on hand on Harry's shoulder. "Before Bill's wedding; Fred and I came here to learn to dance. We wanted to impress some of the Veela cousins. Let's just say, if the French have the language of love, then the Spanish have the dancing of amore."

It was as if Harry was seeing George in a whole new light. "Jeez George," Harry said with a sarcastic drawl, "I never knew you were muy romantico."

George blinked. "You speak Spanish?"

Harry chuckled. "A little. I was sent to Valencia for a mission a few years back. I picked up a few things here and there."

"Like what?"

"Adoro tu pelo rojo largo, Ginny."

George gave a slight start. "What does that mean? Something to do with Ginny?"

"I adore your long red hair, Ginny."

"You used it for lines on my sister?" George asked with a bark of a laugh.

Harry couldn't help but chuckled as well, but shrugged. "Yeah, and it worked pretty well."

George made the same disgusted face from earlier in Harry's bedroom. "Spare me the details," then he smiled, "Can you teach me some Spanish, some time? I bet Angie would get a kick out of it."

"Sure, what do you wanna know?"

George moved his face close to Harry's ear and whispered something. Harry couldn't contain his chuckle but repeated the phrase in Spanish.

"Nice!" George exclaimed happily, then suddenly became suspicious, "wait, why did you know that so quickly?"

"So, dancing," Harry said quickly looking pointedly at the building, "do we have an appointment, or do we just walk in?"

"I made us an appointment," George let the matter drop. That was something Harry always appreciated about George, he would let things drop unlike Ron or Percy. Especially if it had to do with his and Ginny's sex life.

"Alright, lead the way then."

* * *

Many hours later, Harry had finally gotten the basics of the dance mastered. George had sat in one of the chairs, enjoying Harry's humiliation. The instructor was harsh and yelled at Harry in rapid Spanish, every time he stepped on her foot. Harry's personal favorite was, "¿Qué pasa contigo británico?"

George had taken to the floor a few times himself, claiming that Harry just needed a Weasley to practice on. Of course, that wasn't the issue, but the instructor loved having a break from the foot stomping. At half past ten in the evening, George got them a Portkey to take them back to England. The arrival point was the hill where Harry and the Weasley's had taken his first Portkey to the Quidditch World Cup, so many years ago.

Harry bid George farewell, saying that even though he hated it, it was a necessary evil. George had just winked at him and told him to remember that in the future after his next prank, "Testing for the shop, of course."

Harry Apparated back to his and Ginny's flat in Holyhead, landing on the front step. He opened the heavy wooden door and was greeted to the sounds of firewood crackling and the wireless playing softly.

"Gin?" He called, taking off his shoes in the entry hall.

"In the sitting room," Ginny's voice responded.

Harry made his way to her. She was sitting on the couch, reading her playbook while listening to the new Weird Sisters song. She closed her binder when he reached the seat next to her. "So," she prompted, "where have you been all day? I thought you had the day off?"

Harry let out a heavy sigh. "Your brother took me on a mission."

Ginny's eyebrows rose high into her hair. "Which brother?"

"George."

She let out a tiny giggle. "What kind of mission did George have for you?"

"The only kind he knows; the humiliating kind."

Ginny let out a real laugh, and removed the closed playbook from her lap. She moved, so she was straddling Harry's lap. "That sounds about right. Was your pride hurt? I can kiss it and make it better."

Harry grinned at her. "Yeah, we should try one of your healing sessions."

She started pressing light kisses along his neck, moving up onto his jaw, and eventually his lips. Ginny was better than any potion the healers at St. Mungo's would prescribe. Harry thought she could bring him out of a coma with one of her kisses.

When she finally pulled away from his mouth, he almost let out a small whimper. She placed a final kiss on his nose before asking, "All better?"

"For now," Harry conceded, "but I may need another session later."

Ginny laughed. "Floo and schedule an appointment. So, what was the mission George took you on? The note I found when I came home said practically nothing."

"What note?"

Ginny removed herself from his lap and walked over to one of the side tables, where a small scrap of parchment sat. Ginny cleared her throat dramatically before reading, "Dear Ginny, I have kidnapped your boy toy. I'll return him in one piece." She snorted. "He didn't even leave his name, but I did had a suspicion it was him or Ron."

She placed the note back into its spot and turned back to look at him. "So, the mission?"

Harry looked up at her. Her bright brown eyes reflecting the fire, as she looked at him. After all this time he couldn't believe she had chosen him. What had he done to deserve someone as beautiful as Ginny? Her looks, her passion, even her temper appealed to him.

He stood up; waved his wand at the wireless to change the music to a romantic ballad, and joined her on the rug in front of the fire. He pulled her in close to her, placing one his hand on her hips, while the other grasped her hand. She gave a little squeak of surprise, but put her free hand on his back.

He started to move them. Swaying them to the beat of the song. They stayed dancing slowly for a while, until Ginny asked quietly, "George taught you to dance, huh? You haven't stepped on my foot once."

"Yeah," Harry told her huskily, "I don't think we needed to go all the way to Barcelona to learn, but it was a very George-like thing to do."

Ginny gave an unladylike snort. "He took you all the way to Barcelona to dance? Well, I'll say this for my brother, he never does anything half arsed."

Harry placed a kiss on the side of her jaw. "Sí, estoy de acuerdo." He moved his attention further up, right under her ear and whispered, "Te amo, mi amor."

Ginny gave a shudder of pleasure. She wriggled her eye brows. When she spoke her voice was raspy, "Speaking Spanish, huh? Are you trying to get lucky?"

Harry moved his lips over to her mouth and placed a fiery kiss on her lips. "Quien yo?" He paused, kissing her a few more times, "Sí."

* * *

 **Inspiration for this chapter comes from the song _Barcelona_ by Ed Sheeren.**

 **Translations:**

 **Amore: love**

 **Muy romantico: very romantic**

 **¿Qué pasa contigo británico?:** **What's wrong with you British?**

 **Sí, estoy de acuerdo: yes, I agree**

 **Te amo, mi amor: I love you, my love**

 **Quien yo?: Who, me?**


End file.
